Seilah (Six)
Category:Eevee-Chan Seilah (セイラ Seira) is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a former member of its original team: the Nine Demon Gates. However, after the initial collapse of Tartaros following its defeat at the hands of Fairy Tail, Seilah reformed the guild, both with its remaining original members, and new members, in order to bring down Fairy Tail. Synopsis For the actions of Seilah and Tartaros during their initial debut, please refer to her Synopsis on the official Fairy Tail wikia here For her recent actions following the original Tartaros' defeat, its reformation under Seilah's leadership, and the introduction of new members, please refer to Operation: Restoration. Post X792: A Reputation In Ruin COMING SOON Recruit, Restore, Revive All Hell Breaks Loose Appearance Seilah's appearance is that of a woman, with large breasts and her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Seilah's attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes. Upon turning her Macro ability onto herself, Seilah is able to force a transformation upon her body by commanding it to go beyond its limits. Seilah changes into a more demonic form than before, with her skin darkening and her horns growing in size. Her hair becomes much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappears, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips. Tartaros' guild mark is printed onto her stomach, underneath a heart-shaped design in her tattoo. Her lower body significantly changes, with her legs changing into narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to her hips that now flare out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changes into those of sharp blades. Personality Seilah is a calm and collected person who uses story chapter motifs in her speech. She has also displayed a cold and ruthless side to her as shown when she told Elfman that "mercy doesn't exist in the story of Demons" while forcing him to strangle Lisanna with her Curse. She is incredibly loyal, if not infatuated with Kyôka, blushing when she was praised for initially believing that she destroyed the Mages of Fairy Tail, and referring to her with honorific ''-sama''. She also has a sense of pride as well as arrogance, shown when she planned to get revenge on Mirajane for ruining her reputation and shaming her in front of Kyôka. Following Kyôka's death at the hands of Minerva, Seilah has swore to avenge her fallen comrade, and is in the process of doing so, showing her sheer dedication to the deceased Etherious. While she retains her usual cool and collected demeanor, the mere thought of Fairy Tail makes the Demon's blood boil. She even had one of her fellow demons do her work, and infiltrate the Fairy Tail guild, Tsukisasu, with whom she has formed both a three-man team (with the young Etherious Lamy as the third member), and a trusting bond with over the past few centuries, to the extent where they respectfully refer to each other as (Seilah)''-chan'' and (Tsuki)''-sama'' some of the time. Curse and Abilities Macro (命令, マクロ, Makuro): This Curse allows Seilah to fully control the body of her victims and manipulate them as if she was giving "orders". She has demonstrated the capacity to control both corpses and living humans, even though she stated herself that corpses subjected to her Curse do not function well. Her powers aren't solely limited to bodies, however, as Seilah has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate and suspend objects with her hands, as shown in her fight with Mirajane Strauss in her basic Satan Soul, where Seilah assaulted her with multitude of books, that levitated around her person. *'Limit Release': After turning her Macro ability upon herself, Seilah is able to enter a form that is akin to the Etherious Form much of her race employs. The transformation is ended once Seilah is knocked unconscious. Unlike her previous limit Release Seilah when fighting alongside Kraken who uses enhancement curse can raise her limit release far beyond it's previous curse level restrictions. Having done so has given her a new level of power among her ability to release her limits in two forms now. A prologue form and a Epilogue Form Form. *'Prologue Form': Her former limit release form has overtime become her standard form. Through the rebuilding months that passed her grief at both her loss at the hands of a mock demon and loss of Kyoka made her seek to go beyond her limit. Naming her limit release form her Prologue Form which was just the beginning of the developing of her limits *''' Epilogue Form':The Climax of her reckless desire to push her Curse beyond its limits. Throwing caution to the wind Seilah dared to seek a form that would even surpass the power of her former limit and even give her abilities to surpass the former King of the Underworld Mard Geer. This form has not yet be released. *'Energy Blast': Seilah forms kanji circles around her hand, to which a third eye then grows on her open palm. From this point she is capable of generating an enormous blast of energy with enough destructive force to blow apart the majority of Hell's Core, the floor above it, and cause enough damage to Mirajane that she was forced out of her Satan Soul: Sitri form. *'Demon Eyes': By releasing her power even further, Seilah is able to initiate a secondary transformation. By charging energy in her hands, two inscription-based wings form around her arms, and an eye appears on each palm. After gather, storing and condensing the energy she has gathered, she releases a gargantuan blast of energy that packs enough destructve force to rip through a town. The pure size and scale of the blast makes a simply dodge nearly impossible as the blast radius is said to have a great reach. The beam's energy output is extremely intense completely ravaging anything in it's path leaving nothing but dust, echoes and mass chaos in it's wake. This blast also leaves a nasty scar marks on the earth and site it was used on. These craters a deadly reminder of the curse power released from the blast. Once released the blast is nearly unstoppable but as shown by Elfman if one can attack Seilah before the blast is released the charging can be halted and stopped. *'Chilling Moon Narrative'''- By charging energy in her hands, two inscription-based wings form around her arms, and an eye appears on each palm. From her palms the symbols of Chill, Goddess and Moon.. Holding both arms extended in front of her Seilah charges a sphere that grows considerably in both size and density, with a crescent moon shape resting on the the front of it. The sphere suddenly ejects the crescent shaped moons from it's body toward it's targets in a rapid fire motion which slices through the air and attempts to eviscerate anything in it's intended path. The ejected moons each symbolize a different aspect of the lunar phase till the full moon( the entire sphere itself) is thrown. This final sphere's blast radius is said to be alarmingly wide and it releases huge shock waves upon expanding one it explodes and extended. *'Heartless Ancedote'- In a similar fashion to her Demon Eyes spell. By charging energy in her hands, two inscription-based wings form around her arms, and an eye appears on each palm. From her palm the symbols of Heartless, Remorse and Corruption are shown.- COMING SOON *'Final Testament'- By charging energy in her hands, two inscription-based wings form around her arms, and an eye appears on each palm. From her palms the symbols of End, Final, Eradication are shown. Upon Creation a multitude of blood stained large stone crosses rise from the ground attempting to trap and grab the the opponent and keep them pinned to the cross as other crosses appear. Once trapped the crosses each hone in on the one nearest to the opponent or the one that has successfully trapped them and smash into it exploding violently and releasing its cursed payload upon impact ensuring the chances of a killing blow or at least a fatal one. If used in a rush the cross which is holding the person can also explode on it's own which if not a killing blow is at least one that can maim the opponent *'Underworld Apologue' By charging energy in her hands, two inscription-based wings form around her arms, and an eye appears on each palm. From her palms the symbols of Punish, Torture, Damnation are shown. A homage to her loss of Kyouka. Soon after this a massive black dome thick with Curse power prevents any and all form escaping and Kanji symbols begin to form on the dome each one being related to the symbol of Pain, agony and torture. The pain of being skinned alive is inflicted among the opponent which causes most to eventually pass out from the pure shock of it. Which then unleashes it's meanings on those trapped inside before causing a deafening and violent explosion. The radius and size of the dome is known to be extremely wide causing great deal of damage to the area of the explosion. The dome keep the blast force and radius contained to increase the damage and likely hood of killing the opponent .The size of the doom is subject to change based on the area Seilah is looking to encompass and trap. *'Tales of the Netherworld:' By charging energy in her hands, two inscription-based wings form around her arms, and an eye appears on each palm. From her palms the symbols of Murder, Death, Kill are shown. From what has been seen the kanji symbols of Murder Death Kill seemingly expand and grow in the size of a person and give off a blood red hue which causes the area to darken and go black, however the move was interrupted and the spell was not used completely. Leaving it unknown. However it is said by Seilah to end someone for good *'Enhanced Speed': Seilah's speed is augmented to the point of easily surprising Mirajane, despite the Fairy Tail Mage being in her strongest Satan Soul form. Moving at at speed fast enough to leave wind trails of her quick burst of speeds which are said to match even the fastest meteors spells *'Enhanced Strength' Seilah has shown a enhanced strength which exceeds that of even the most peak strength of humans. *'Intensified Durability' Seilah in both her human and limit released form has shown the ability to withstand a substantial amount of punishment taking direct attack head on and being able to keep fighting. *'Flight': With the help of her ability, Seilah is shown to be able to fly at great speeds Trivia *In her Limit Release, surrounding Seilah's hand are kanji, but they do not form words. They are simply symbols in a magic pattern. The kanjis meaning are concepts like "murder", "beauty", "rot", "sea", and other primal-seeming terms. *For Fanon purposes each of her newer spells were created in her limit release using various meanings of story motifs. Being that Seilah naturally speaks about books her spells are custom made to fit her character outline and design. Within each of the spells the kanji and symbols change and have different meaning depending on the spell used. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Tartaros Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Seilah Squad Category:Curse Category:Female Category:Females